


A Change of Fate

by Trash_tzar



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe - Star Wars Setting, Star Wars - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-01-28
Updated: 2018-01-28
Packaged: 2019-03-10 10:13:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 871
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13499826
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Trash_tzar/pseuds/Trash_tzar
Summary: A long time ago, in a galaxy far far away, a princess and a farm boy separated at birth are reunited to change the galaxy. But in a different universe, a prince and a farm girl take center stage. Does this change the fate of the galaxy?





	A Change of Fate

**Author's Note:**

> Anyway, here's a role reversal AU no one asked for and has probably already been done before but take it anyway. Casually ignoring my other unfinished series because I hate myself I guess.

In a galaxy far far away, a story begins with life, and death. A birth, and a funeral.  
  
Obi-Wan Kenobi stands over a corpse, with screaming newborns tucked into each elbow. The son and daughter of Padme Amidala cry over their mother's body, but Obi-Wan has nothing to give them. The children of the boy he mentored, the boy he loved. A reminder of a betrayal so painful he can hardly stand to look at the children. But he loves them, oh he loves them. Beautiful and healthy, and the legacy of his closest friends. He protests weakly as a midwife tries to sweep them away, before he is gently reminded that they do need to be fed at some point. He lets them go numbly. What is he going to do.  
  
The funeral is slow. He watches as Padme is laid to rest, dressed in blue and flowers, on the planet she loved. She had been closer to his age than Anakin's. They had met when they were teenagers, they had grown up together. Jedi should form no attachments. Jedi should form no attachments. His friend, murdered by the man she loved, the boy he raised. Where had he gone wrong? How did he miss this darkness? Why does it have to hurt so much? Jedi should form no attachments.  
  
Bail Organa is taking the boy. He would have taken both, but Master Yoda insisted that the two be separated. The proximity would only draw their fathers attention. Their lost, dark father. Obi-Wan holds him, one last time. He presses his fingers to the infants forehead, giving up a memory of Padme's smile to pass it to her son, who would never know her. It was a sad smile, but one full of love. The smile she gave him when she promised him that Anakin would be saved. Obi-Wan passes Luke Skywalker- Luke Organa, to his new father, the tiny fingers wrapping around his in protest. The boy doesn't cry, but watches Obi-Wan until Bail closes the door behind him.  
  
Obi-Wan knows what to do with the girl. Leia would return to the planet of her father, Tatooine. There, her aunt and uncle would raise her on kind memories of her father, safe on a far away farm in a sea of sand. Obi-Wan would sequester himself away there, much like Master Yoda had done when he left for Daeghoba shortly after Padme's death. He would watch this girl, look for signs of her father's power, and keep her father's lightsaber to pass to his daughter if the time ever came.  
  
Luke Organa is raised in luxury, but this does not spoil him. He is known for a kind demeanor, always the type to wander the streets of Alderaan and help wherever he can, whoever he can. Despite this, his parents know him to be a smart, snappy child who yearns for greatness, his ambition and drive unmatched. A rebellious, golden haired boy who revels in the exasperation of his parents. He knows they are not his parents, and he knows they love him. If he closes his eyes, reaches far back into the depths of his mind, he breaches a wall. A wall that tugs on his heart and shifts his vision, but is worth the sensation when he grips what's behind it. A smile, the face long forgotten but the warmth untouched. His mother, his parents tell him, from before she died. He senses they're not telling him everything. As years pass, his talent for politics and a dangerous mixture of caring for his people and taste for adventure drives him to a dangerous faction. The Rebellion, dedicated to destroying the Empire that kept them down with a foot to their throat, to rebuild the Republic. His parents do not know that his destiny begins with a transmission of a blueprint, and the boarding of his ship.  
  
Leia Lars is raised in the heart of nowhere, but this does not stop her. Determined and unafraid, she talks loudly and walks tall. A little girl who always had her aunt and uncle running themselves ragged to keep up and keep her out of trouble. She does not grow out of this, but she does grow into a protective nature. Her ragged clothes and pigtail braids do not lessen the terror of those who wrong her or her friends. Her desperate need to see the galaxy drives her to become a talented stracraft mechanic, and an even more talented pilot. Obi-Wan Watches her carefully, but even more carefully hides his existence. He sees her father in her, but not Vader. He sees Anakin's drive, his temper, his eyes. But he sees Padme too. Her ambition, her confidence, her smile. He wants to reach out, to show her her place in this story, to help her claim her birth right, but his care for her keeps him away, doing everything he can to protect her from an Empire who would tear worlds apart to claim her. He doesn't realize that her destiny begins when an escape pod crashes miles away.  
  
A prince and a farm girl, separated halfs of a whole, with the fate of the galaxy passed into their hands. 


End file.
